Regrets, Wishes and Happiness
by 2q2q1
Summary: The story of what the some the characters regret,wish and are glad about what they did.Including Katniss, Peeta, Gale,and Prim.  This is my first story. Please Rate and Review
1. Katniss regrets

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Of everyone, I always knew Gale was the person who was there for me after my father's death.

Now it's different. I'm married to Peeta but, I wish I could tell him I sorry but I don't know where he is anymore.

I know I have two beautiful kids and Peeta but, I never loved Peeta and Gale the same.

I loved Peeta because of his comfort, softness, and understanding.

I loved Gale for hunting with me, for being there, and understanding what it is like to take care of family.

Now I regret not forgiving him, for not saying it wasn't his fault, for not choosing him.

It was never Gale's fault; he never knew that his bomb would kill Prim. Primrose, my beautiful, sweet, wonderful Prim.

She would have made it if I had gotten to her in time.

It's too late now. I can't do anything about it.

I don't even know if Gale is still alive.

I don't know what to do any more.

Should I tell someone? If I told someone, who would I tell? I'm not even sure of my own emotions anymore.

_**Please revivew**_


	2. Prim's wishes, hopes, and thankfulness

**Primrose Everdeen POV:**

I'm thankful for my sister for volunteering; for helping, and understanding. I know I'm dead now; up in heaven. I'm glad Katniss cared for me even though she had issues with Buttercup. I hope Katniss isn't stressing over my death too much. It wasn't her fault or Gale's. I hope they don't hate each other or blame each other. At first I was angry for a while and then, I realized what happened. Afterwards, I hoped Peeta would cheer her up. Oh, I hate the feeling of not knowing. It makes me so nervous, like when Katniss went in the Hunger Games. At least I don't get as upset as Katniss does. When she does, she always needs someone to comfort her. Buttercup better be nice to Katniss, or vice versa. I wonder if my mother is still a healer because after the war I wouldn't be a healer. I really hope with all my heart that nothing bad happens to my family.

**Katniss POV**

She was always too young to die. She wasn't just anyone; she was Prim. My Prim. My beautiful, sweet, wonderful Prim.


	3. Gale Thinks

**Hey everyone its 2q2q1. I really need reviews on anything really. I really appreciate it. Even if the review is harsh. I don't care. I just **_**need **_**reviews. I know there is a lot on people on Fanfic who reads my story. You know what I will give you a virtual cookie or a virtual donut. Whichever you like better.**

Gale POV

I closed the door behind me and exhaled. _Another horrible nightmare of the same thing. Prim's death. _

I walked downstairs and over to the big window where you can see most of District 2 and sat down.

_What did I do to deserve this ? Is it because I made the bomb? I didn't know that Coin was going to drop the bomb on Prim. I regret making the design for the bomb._

I went over to clock that hangs over the fireplace and checked the time. It was 2:00 am.

I walk back upstairs and open my bedroom door. _If I can get just to the woods._

I enter my walk-in closet, find some comfortable hunting clothes and change. Then, find my hunting boots and game bag and hit the door. As soon as I'm outside I make a dash for it.

I finally reached the woods. I find my "thinking rock" and sit down.

_I wish Katniss can forgive me. _

_**Why would she forgive you. You where the one that designed the bomb that killed Prim.**_

_Katniss has to forgive me. I'm her best friend. Well at least I used to be. Katniss can't always hate me. _

_None of this would have ever happened if Peeta wasn't in the Hunger Games but, I can't do anything to change it. This is all Mellark's fault. I knew Katniss first. I actually understand How hard it is to take care of a family unlike Mellark who gets whatever he needs . . . . . including Katniss. _

_What do I do about it now. _

_I can't change anything or undo anything. _

_Its too late to do anything . . . . . now_

Please review I usually don't beg people to review my story but, right now I need reviews. Also _Thank you _those of you who have reviewed my story. Who also get Virtual cookies or donuts.


	4. Peeta's Opinion part 1

_**Hey it's 2q2q1, Thank you to the people who reviewed.**_

*** Passes out endless supply of cookies and donuts to reviewers***

_**Sorry I haven't posted this chapter as soon as I had wanted to. I got a HUGE case of writer's block and then I got busy with school. So please forgive me.**_

**Peeta POV :**

I walk down the hallway of my house and into the living room.

I walk a little further and reach the door. I grab my jacket and open the door.

_Breathe._

_You can do this._

I close the door behind myself and lock it.

_Breathe_

_It's okay._

_Just keep walking._

I walk towards Katniss's house.

_Breathe_

I stop right in front of her house and ring the doorbell.

_***ring***_

_***ring***_

_***ring***_

**Katniss POV :**

I hear the doorbell ring. It made me lose my train of thought. I have a feeling it's Peeta but, I don't feel like opening the door.

_Just ignore it Katniss._

_Just ignore it._

**Peeta POV :**

_Katniss must not be home or she would have opened the door by now. Unless she's upset with me._

Since Katniss doesn't answer ,I'll go to the Bakery.

_Is it my fault or Gale's because It's either one or the other, but I believe that Katniss should be with me._

_Gale had his chance. He knew Katniss longer than I did._

_**Please review**_


End file.
